Core B Abstract Core B, Biostatistics & Bioinformatics, will be led by Joseph G. Ibrahim, Ph.D., Joel S. Parker, Ph.D., and Steve Marron, Ph.D. The services of this Core include RNA and DNA sequence data management and analysis, biostatistics, methodological development, and computational infrastructure. The capabilities in this arena at UNC Lineberger and the UNC Gillings School of Public Health are nation-leading. This SPORE Core is the most closely allied with the LCCC Bioinformatics Shared Resources and builds upon its strengths. Core B will consist of investigators from the LCCC Bioinformatics Shared Resource led by Dr. Joel Parker, and the LCCC Biostatistics shared resource lead by Dr. Joe Ibrahim. Core B bioinformatics will be co-led by Joel Parker and Steve Marron, and assisted by Andrew Nobel and Katherine Hoadley. This group has developed and applied data processing and analysis methods that are widely used across the world. Drs. Hoadley and Parker remain key participants in the broader TCGA project having been vital authors on multiple TCGA papers. Senior statisticians Drs. Marron and Nobel began working on genomic analysis in 2001, and have been involved in analytic and methods development ever since. They are closely collaborative with the head of the LCCC Biostatistics Shared Resource, Joe Ibrahim, PhD. He has led this Core for the past 5 years, and biostatistician Dr. Bahjat Qaqish has been involved in this SPORE since the initial 1992 submission. Additional key biostatistics personnel including Naim Rashid, who bring expertise in genomics and ChIP-seq to this Core. The combined experience and ability of the LCCC Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resources will be available to all projects in this SPORE. The funding for this SPORE Core B is for specific participation in the four projects and to provide advice and analysis capabilities to Career Awardees and those developing pilot projects.